A user equipment has been advanced so as to be able to receive various services such as a communication service including a voice call service and a short message service, and a multimedia service including a streaming service and a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) service. In order to support such services, a user equipment is required to have an antenna for receiving corresponding signals. Since the communication services and the multimedia services are provided through different frequency bands, an antenna supporting multiple frequency bands has been demanded.
For example, a DMB service is provided by transmitting a DMB signal that is a low frequency band signal. In order to receive the DMB signal, an external antenna has been generally equipped to a user equipment. For example, a whip antenna is a typical external antenna for receiving a DMB service. The whip antenna may be a retractable antenna.
For example, a communication service including a voice call service and a data service code is provided by transmitting a code division multiple access (CDMA) signal or a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) signal. In order to receive such a CDMA signal or WCDMA signal, an internal antenna has been equipped to a user equipment. For example, a planar inverted F antenna (PIFA) or a monopole antenna has been widely used as the internal antenna for receiving such a CDMA signal or WCDMA signal.
The internal antenna provides proper performance for transmitting and receiving a respective signal in a typical environment. The performance of the internal antenna, however, is significantly deteriorated while in a weak electric field region such as in a tunnel.
A dipole antenna, which is known as an external antenna, may provide proper performance for transmitting and receiving a signal even in weak electric field regions. The dipole antenna, however, requires a certain length and width for properly transmitting and receiving a signal. Meaning, the dipole antenna has a comparatively larger size than an internal antenna such as a PIFA and a monopole antenna. Accordingly, due to the required size of the dipole antenna, it is difficult to dispose the dipole antenna inside a user equipment, and portability and user convenience may be degraded. Furthermore, the performance of the dipole antenna is also deteriorated while in a weak electric field region.